<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Christmas by Ambenya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334673">Last Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya'>Ambenya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, F/F, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Last Christmas. It has been a year since Amity confessed to Luz and eleven months since they broke up. Amity decides to go to a Christmas party at the Owl House, hoping to find someone special. While there, she sees Luz again, and they talk about the things that have happened over the past year and their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry belated Christmas! I meant to finish and have this out on Christmas, but unfortunately, I didn't get it out in time, but I figured I might as well post it late than never.</p><p>Also, I have three Owl House fanfics that I am currently working on that I hope to get out by next month.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos. I really do appreciate it. Thank you all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity woke up and stretched before turning to look at the calendar on her wall. It was December 25, also known as Christmas day. Luz had taught all her friends about it when she had been in the Boiling Isles the previous year.</p><p>The thought of the human made Amity's heart clench, and the witch turned her head away and decided to get up. Everyone had agreed to meet up at the Owl House. Eda had told them all that Luz would love for them all to have a party for Christmas with or without her.</p><p>It was a bittersweet day for Amity; it was the day that the young witch had confessed her feelings to Luz. It was also just a month later that Luz had broken up with her and gone back to the human realm. She had rarely seen her since. Last she heard from the residents of the Owl House, Luz had started dating someone new.</p><p>Amity still remembered when she found out about it. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought. She shook her head and wiped her eyes.</p><p><em>'I said I wouldn't cry about her anymore. Luz has moved on. It's time for me too as well.'</em> Amity thought to herself as she got ready for the day.</p><p>She made her way out of her room and walked downstairs to see her siblings waiting for her.</p><p>"Hey, Mittens, you ready to go?" Edric asked as he looked at his baby sister.</p><p>"It's still early, but we figured they could use the help setting up," Emira said with a smile.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. I'm ready to go when you both are." Amity responded with a forced smile.</p><p>"Mittens, if you're not ready, it's okay. We don't even have to go if you don't want to. Ed and I know how difficult it's been for you recently." Emira gave her sister a look of understanding.</p><p>Amity sighed before smiling softly at her older siblings. "I'm fine. I can do this. Who knows, maybe I will find someone special at this party?" Amity said, trying to be optimistic.</p><p>The twins gave their baby sister a small smile before they all headed out to the Owl House.</p><p>After a few hours of decorating, everything was in place and seemed perfectly in place. Shortly after they were done, the guest started to arrive.</p><p>When everyone had shown up, Eda turned down the music and got everyone's attention. "Hey, everyone! It's good to see y'all, but if anyone breaks anything, I will not hesitate to leave you alone with Hooty." Everyone looked toward Hooty and shuddered.</p><p>"Anyway, it didn't feel right to throw a Christmas party without the person who introduced this day to us. So everyone, welcome back our favorite human, Luz!" With that, Eda motioned to the top of the stairs, where Luz came out of hiding, waving to everyone.</p><p>Amity couldn't help but stare at her ex-girlfriend as the human made her way downstairs and into the crowd. She noticed Luz's hair was slightly longer and that she was quite a bit taller than the last time she saw her.</p><p>The young witch turned away and looked into the mirror that was on the wall next to her. Her hair was now completely back to its natural brown color and much longer, although she still kept it in her signature half ponytail.</p><p><em>'Heh, I bet she doesn't even recognize me… After all, we haven't seen each other in almost a year…' </em>Amity thought before she decided to get herself something to drink.</p><p>Amity let her mind wander back to last Christmas. She had given Luz a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant. When she gave Luz the necklace, she also gave her a note confessing her feelings for the human.</p><p>Now Amity felt like a fool for it all, but she also couldn't help the fluttering feeling in her heart at the thought of kissing Luz again. She tried to shake the thoughts as she got her drink and made her way over to Willow, who watched everyone while in the corner.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Willow. How has your night been?" Amity asked as she walked up to her friend.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Amity. It's been pretty good. It's nice seeing everyone together again. What about you? How is your night going?" Willow asked, giving Amity a knowing look.</p><p>Amity sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to avoid telling Willow. "Well, I could be better, but it's good to see Luz doing well. I just didn't think I would see her again so soon."</p><p>Willow nodded as she gave Amity a pat on her back and a small smile. "Yeah, I know it must be very hard for you but just know that I'm here for you."</p><p>Amity returned Willow's smile and thought about how the two of them had become closer again over the past year. Amity felt her crest clench once again. It was all because of Luz that she had her friendship with Willow back.</p><p>"Thanks, Willow. I know I've been in kind of a funk, but I'm glad I had you and everyone else to help me." Amity said before she blinked away the tears. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry today.</p><p>Willow pulled Amity in a quick and reassuring hug. "Anytime, Amity."</p><p>They stayed like that for a short time before Amity pulled away. The two witches turned back to the crowd and noticed Luz was now making her way toward them.</p><p>"Well, I better go check on Ed and Em and make sure they're not getting into any trouble. See you around, Willow!" Amity said before she ran off into the crowd.</p><p>Amity had caught Willow's tired but understanding look when she had ran away. She knew that she was just trying to hide from Luz, but Amity didn't feel ready to confront her ex.</p><p>Amity turned a corner as she felt tears well up again. She tried to blink them away, but she felt them as they started to fall down her cheeks.</p><p>Suddenly, Amity found herself in the bathroom. She didn't know when she had made her way to the bathroom. However, as soon as the door shut behind her and she had locked it, she found herself dropping to the floor crying.</p><p>She tried her best to catch her breath and calm down, but it was hard. Her mind wandered once again to the human. The last time she had broken down like this, she had Luz to help her through it, but now she was all alone.</p><p>Amity buried her face in her hands and choked out a sob. She slowly took a few breaths trying to remind herself that she was still at the Owl House at a Christmas party.</p><p>She counted the seconds as she breathed in and then again as she breathed out. Slowly Amity got up off the floor and looked into the mirror. Her make-up was running, and her cheeks were stained with her tears.</p><p>"God, I look awful… Might as well wash my face off before I look any worse." Amity said to herself as she turned the water on and began splashing her face with it.</p><p>It didn't take her long afterward for her to quickly fix her make-up and look decently presentable.</p><p>"Okay, Amity, just make it through the rest of the party. Even if you have to talk to Luz." Amity took a few more breaths before she walked out of the bathroom.</p><p>As she made her way back downstairs, Amity saw her siblings talking to Luz. Emira met Amity's eyes and gave her a questioning look. Amity gave her sister a nod and a small smile.</p><p>With a small smile, Emira called out to her, "Hey, Mittens! There you are! It seems you're the last person to talk to Luz. Why don't you come and say hi?"</p><p>Amity felt her cheeks turn pink slightly when she saw how fast Luz turned around and their eyes locked.</p><p>"Amity!" Luz shouted before running up and giving the slightly shorter girl a big hug.</p><p>Amity couldn't help the laugh that tumbled out of her mouth. "Hey, Luz. I take it you missed me?" Amity asked as Luz put her down.</p><p>Luz's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. "Sorry, I guess I got a little excited." Luz chuckled as she scratched the back of her head nervously.</p><p>"It's… okay. How have you been?" Amity asked, trying her best to not let her emotions get the best of her again.</p><p>"I've been… okay…" Luz flinched and looked down.</p><p>"Luz… What happened when you went back home?" Amity asked, holding Luz's hand and squeezing it.</p><p>"How about we go outside and talk about here? I would rather not have everyone listening in…" Luz pleaded, hoping Amity would understand.</p><p>"Of course, let's go," Amity said before she began walking and leading Luz outside.</p><p>When they got outside, Amity let go of Luz's hand and turned to the taller girl. "So, what happened? I know you went back, but then you didn't visit anyone except the Owl House residents. Do you know how worried we were about you? How worried I was about you…" Amity asked, looking down at her feet.</p><p>Luz sighed, "Well, when I got back, my mom freaked out. I mean, I don't blame her. I was supposed to be at summer camp and then supposed to come back at the end of summer. When that didn't happen, she reported me missing. Then suddenly I come back and without a scratch on me. She had gone through every scenario about what happened to me. When she asked me what happened, I told her I ran away…"</p><p>Amity nodded as she listened closely to Luz's words.</p><p>Luz took that to mean it was okay to continue her explanation. "So, my mom started to monitor me more and even started to make me see a therapist. Anyway, after some debating, I decided it would be best to come clean and tell her about everything that happened last summer. So, that's what I did… With Eda, King, and Lilith's help, I told and showed my mom the Boiling Isles in August. It took some convincing, but my mom said I could come here whenever I wanted so long as I went to school back in the human realm. Although, she said I could go to school here for the summer session."</p><p>Amity's eyes got wide at what Luz had just told her. "So, does that mean you will be around more?"</p><p>Luz grinned, "Yep!"</p><p>Without even thinking about it, Amity suddenly threw her arms around the human. "I’ve missed you so much, Luz!” Amity said as she squeezed Luz even harder.</p><p>Luz chuckled with a soft smile as she returned the hug, “I missed you too, Amity. I wish I could have seen you over this past year. If I could go back to eleven months ago, I would tell myself to never break up with you…” Luz said quietly.</p><p>Suddenly Amity pulled away from the human and looked at her in shock. “What?” Was all Amity could say, confused.</p><p>Luz sighed and looked back down to her feet when she realized Amity had heard her. “I wish we hadn’t broken up before I left…”</p><p>At those words, Amity’s mouth dropped open, and before she could say anything, Luz decided to continue, “I know, I know. I was the one to break up with you, but I didn’t know if I would ever be back here and see you again. I didn’t want to keep you from finding happiness. I love you too much to do that to you.” Luz looked into Amity’s eyes with a sad look. Amity gasped at Luz’s words.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me, and what about your current significant other?” Amity found herself asking, confused.</p><p>“I didn’t want to worry you, and what significant other? I only dated one person for like a week before they broke up with me because I wouldn’t, according to them, shut up about my ex. Not that I blame them.” Luz shrugged before looking at Amity with a look of confusion.</p><p>“But Eda told me… Of course, she probably ‘forgot’ to tell me that you two had broken up.” Amity said with an irritated sigh shaking her head.</p><p>Luz laughed a little, “Yeah, that sounds like something Eda would do. Anyway, what about you? Do you have someone new?” The human found herself asking.</p><p>“I… never got together with anyone after we broke up. It wouldn’t be right to do that when I still love you, and you’re all I can think of.” Amity responded with a small smile feeling her cheeks turning light pink.</p><p>Luz looked into the witch’s eyes, blushing. “Well, if you are okay with it, I would love to be your girlfriend again.” Luz held out her hand for Amity to take, hoping she would accept her offer.</p><p>Amity looked down at Luz’s hand before taking it and giving the human a soft and loving smile. “I’d love that.”</p><p>Luz grinned before she pulled Amity into a hug and gave her a short and sweet kiss.</p><p>When they pulled away, Luz looked into Amity’s eyes lovingly. “Merry Christmas, Amity. I love you.”</p><p>Amity smiled and returned the loving look, “I love you too, Luz. Merry Christmas.”</p><p>They spent the rest of the party just enjoying each other’s company. Happy to be together once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>